Don't Change
by Yudesei
Summary: "I…know you have feelings for Touko-san…so I thought that if I became more mature than her, you'd like me instead…" / A CherenxMei/Rosa one-shot. Rated T just incase.


…_ren…_

'_Who is it? Who's trying to wake me up?'_

_Cheren…_

'_Ugh…I don't want to wake up. Go away'_

_Wake up, Cheren…Wake up…_

Cheren growled as soon as he noticed he was awake. He slowly opened his eyes. He saw two blue eyes staring into his. They were so close. The other person's face was only a few millimeters from his.

"HIII!" Mei said happily.

Cheren blushed madly.

"M-Mei?!" he said.

He noticed Mei was laying on top of him. Without thinking, Cheren pushed her of him, which made Mei fall from the bed and land on the cold floor.

"Ooowww! Meanie" Mei said.

Cheren sat up and put on his glasses.

"H-how did you get in here?" he asked.

"Through the door, silly" Mei answered.

Cheren sighed.

"Did my parents let you in?" he asked.

"Yep"

"And they know you're in my room?"

"Nope! They think I'm in the bathroom" Mei answered cheery.

"Then can you go out for a minute? I'd like to change clothes" Cheren said since he was only wearing shorts.

"Okay" Mei said and walked out, closing the door behind her.

Cheren waited a few seconds before he got up. When he had changed into his normal clothes and switched from glasses to contacts, he walked out from his room. He saw Mei wasn't standing outside his room.

'_Where did that girl go now?_' he thought.

He walked towards the kitchen while trying to fix his tie. He stopped outside the kitchen when he heard voices coming from the kitchen.

"Thank you for helping me with the breakfast, Mei" Cheren heard his mom say.

"No need to thank me! I'll help if I can" Mei said happily.

Cheren blushed slightly and bit his lip.

"Mother" he said before walking into the kitchen. "I'm going to the gym now"

"But aren't you going to eat breakfast?" Cheren's mom asked.

"I can't. If I don't go now, I'll be late"

Cheren's mom sighed.

"The gym challengers won't go anywhere. They can wait for 5 minutes" she said.

Mei walked up to Cheren and looked at him with her puppyeyes.

"Don't you want the pancakes I made just for you, Che-kun?" she asked cutely.

Cheren twitched and blushed more. He looked at the pancakes before he looked at Mei.

"Cheren" Cheren's mom said.

Cheren sighed.

"Okay. I'll eat" he said.

Mei smiled brightly.

"Yay~" she said.

* * *

-After the breakfast | On the way to the gym-

* * *

'_I must hurry. I'm already 2 minutes late'_ Cheren thought while he was walking towards the gym with quick steps.

Then he suddenly stopped.

'_Wait…It's Sunday today…the first Sunday in October…The gym is closed today!_'

"Cheren! Wait for me!"

Cheren turned around.

"Mei?" he said.

Mei accidently tripped and fell forwards. She quickly wrapped her arms around Cheren, which caused Cheren to fall as well. Cheren landed on his back and Mei landed on top of him.

"Sorry, Che-kun…" Mei said.

"I-it's okay. W-what is it?"

"I just wanted to ask you why you're going to the gym on your day off"

"I…forgot that it's the first Sunday in October today…"

Mei stared at Cheren for a while before she giggled.

"Uhm…Mei…"

"Yes?"

"If you don't mind, can you get up?"

Mei smiled brightly as she stood up. Cheren stood up as well. He fixed his tie.

"So…What are you going to do now?" he asked.

"I don't know…Maybe buy new shoes. It's a big sale today, but since Kyōhei is busy with battles and Bianca is sick, I don't have anyone to go with…" Mei answered.

"Too bad…"

Mei took Cheren's hands.

"Will you go with me?" she asked.

Cheren blushed madly.

"M-me?" he asked.

Mei nodded.

"I…I don't know…" he said.

Mei walked much closer to him.

"Pleeease?" she said cutely.

Cheren bit his lip before he nodded. Mei was happier than ever.

"You will? For real? Yaaay! Let's go!" she said and dragged Cheren towards the cinema.

"H-hey! W-wait!"

* * *

-At the shoe boutique-

* * *

"What do you think of these shoes?" Mei asked, showing Cheren a green pair of shoes.

Cheren opened his mouth to answer the question.

"You're right. It's not my color" Mei said and put the shoes back.

'_I didn't even get to say anything…'_ Cheren thought.

Mei picked up a new pair of shoes. Cheren was about to answer.

"Not good enough" Mei said and put the shoes back.

'_That was not what I was going to say_' Cheren thought.

Cheren looked at the watch to see what time it was.

"How about these shoes?" Mei asked.

Cheren looked at Mei again. She was trying to walk in high heels.

'_High heels?! But she is only 14 years old!_' Cheren thought.

"Eh…Are you sure you want high heels? Why not a pair of Converse instead?" he asked.

"No! It has to me the high heels!" Mei said stubbornly.

She tripped and fell to the floor.

"Ooow" she whined.

"You should buy shoes you can walk in" Cheren said offering his hand to help her up.

Mei took his hand and Cheren helped her up.

"Why do you even want high heels?" he asked.

Mei looked away and blushed slightly before she let go of Cheren's hand and kept trying to walk in the high heels. Cheren sighed.

'_She's so stubborn. She knows she can't walk in high heels. Why buy shoes you can't walk in without tripping?_' he thought.

Mei fell again. As stubborn as she was, she stood up again and continued to walk. A few steps later, she fell again.

"This isn't funny…" she whined.

"No one says it is funny. Take those shoes off before you get seriously injured" Cheren said.

Mei kept walking. She took a wrong step with her right foot, which made her sit down.

"My foot!" she said.

Cheren walked up to her and bent down to see what had happened. He sighed.

"Your ankle is twisted" he said.

"Is that bad?" Mei asked cutely.

Cheren sweatdropped.

"Yes. Yes it is bad. You must get home now. Put on your shoes again" he said.

Mei took the high heels off and put her own shoes on again. Cheren put the high heels back on the shelf. He glanced at Mei.

'_She can't walk with a twisted ankle. It would only make it worse…I should call her parents so they can some and get her_' he thought.

Mei slowly got up. She tried to walk, but the right foot hurt too much.

"It hurts!" she said.

She jumped up on Cheren's back, wrapping her legs around his stomach and laid her arms over his shoulders. Cheren moved his arms under her legs so she wouldn't fall down. He blushed.

"M-Mei? What are you-"

"I can't walk…Can you take me home?" Mei asked cutely.

'_Grrr…Her tone…Why is it so hard for me to resist?' _Cheren thought.

"…A-alright…I'll take you home" he said.

-A few minutes later | On the way to Mei's house-

Neither Cheren nor Mei had said anything after they left the shoe boutique. Mei bit her lip.

"…Sorry…" she said.

"For what?" Cheren asked.

"For causing trouble…"

"You did not cause any trouble. But tell me, why did you want to buy high heels?"

"…."

"Mei"

"I just…"

She mumbled something.

"What?" Cheren asked.

"I just want to me more mature!"

"More mature? What for?"

"So you'd like me…"

Mei noticed that Cheren steps walked slower than before.

"I…know you have feelings for Touko-san…so I thought that if I became more mature than her, you'd like me instead…" Mei said.

"Mei, I don't have feelings for Touko. She is my childhood friend and that's it…Also, she is in love with N. Don't act older than you are. You don't need to. Just be yourself"

Cheren stopped in front of the door to Mei's house.

"We're here…" he said.

Then he knocked at the door. A few seconds later, Mei's mom opened the door.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" she asked.

"I twisted my ankle…" Mei answered as she slowly got down from Cheren's back.

"Aw. My poor little girl…You're so clumsy" Mei's mom said as she hugged Mei. "You must be hungry"

She looked up at Cheren.

"Do you want something to eat, Cheren?" she asked.

Cheren blinked a few times.

"No thank you, ma'am. I have to go home and read more books about Pokémons and battles" he said.

Mei's mom smiled slightly.

"You and your books. You need to relax sometimes, Cheren" she said.

"I know…Have a nice day, ma'am. Mei." he said before he started to walk home.

* * *

-That night-

* * *

'_Hm…I think that would be possible…, but what if I battled an electric pokémon who can use Thunder?'_ Cheren thought.

He sighed and put the book down.

'_I have to get some water…_' he thought before he stood up from his bed and walked out of his room, to the kitchen.

When he came to the kitchen, he turned the lights on before he drank a glass of water. Then he heard a knock on the door. Cheren raised an eyebrow and looked at the clock on the wall.

'_Who on Earth might that be?_' he thought as he put the glass down.

He went to the front door and unlocked it before he opened it. Mei was standing there in a top, shorts and her hair was down.

"Mei? It's 2.00 o'clock in the middle of the night. Shouldn't you be asleep now?" he asked.

"I had a nightmare…" Mei said.

She looked at him with sad eyes.

"Come in…" Cheren said and moved aside, letting Mei walk in.

Mei walked in. As soon as Cheren had closed the front door, Mei hugged him tightly.

"It was horrible! I had a dream that I was sinking in quicksand a-and you were there and Kyōhei, Bianca, Touko-san and Toto (Me: She means 'Touya') were there too, but no one helped me" she said.

Cheren slowly turned around and moved his arms around her.

"I would never let that happen to you…Neither would the others" he said.

He felt Mei was shaking a bit.

"Sshh…Don't be afraid. It was just a nightmare…" he said.

Mei looked up at him.

"Can I…sleep here tonight?" she asked.

Cheren froze.

"E-eh?" he said, thinking that he must've heard wrong.

"I'm too scared to be alone…Can I sleep next to you, pretty pretty pretty please?" Mei said.

Cheren blushed as soon as he heard Mei say '_sleep next to you_'.

"I-I don't know. I-I mean…" he stuttered.

"Please?" Mei begged, using her puppyface Cheren couldn't resist.

Cheren had to take a few deep breaths.

"O-okay…, but only for tonight" he said.

Mei smiled brightly.

"Yay~" she said.

"But you must be quiet. My parents will kill me if they found out you're here"

"I won't say anything"

Mei rushed to Cheren's room with light steps, which shocked Cheren.

'_How can she walk as quiet as ninjas?_' he thought before he walked to his room, locking it behind.

He saw that Mei was looking around in his room.

"What are you searching for?" he asked.

Mei looked at him and smiled.

"Nothing" she answered.

Cheren raised an eyebrow.

'_Girls…I'll never understand them_' he thought.

He walked to his bed, taking his books and put them in the bookshelf before walking back to his bed again. He sat down and took his glasses off. It was night, so he could use his glasses instead of contacts. He put the glasses on his night table. Mei ran over to him and jumped on him.

"Pajamas party!" she said happily.

"_Ssssh! My parents will hear you. And this is __not__ a pajamas party!_" Cheren whispered.

"Sorry, Mr. Boring" Mei said as she got of him and sat down next to him.

Cheren moved under the quilt. His back was against Mei.

"_There's an extra quilt in the closet. Take it_" he whispered.

Both were quiet for a while. Then Cheren felt arms wrap around him. He blushed madly when he realized Mei was hugging him from behind.

"_I-I said extra quilt, n-not mine_" he stuttered.

No answer. Cheren sighed before he turned around.

"Mei" he said.

He noticed Mei was already asleep.

'…_She must be very tired…_' he thought.

Cheren grabbed the quilt and pulled it over Mei as well so she wouldn't freeze. Mei hugged him tighter. Cheren felt his heart start to beat faster and faster by every second. It took his heart a minute to calm down. He kissed her forehead lightly.

"_G-good night, Mei_…" he whispered.

He turned the light off. Then he closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep.

"…Che-kun…" Mei said when Cheren was almost asleep.

"Hm?" Cheren said.

"...Do you like me?" Mei asked.

Cheren was quiet for a while. He knew what the answer was, he just didn't know if he should tell her the truth or lie. He decided to tell the truth.

"_Yes. I always have_"

"Really? How come you never told me…?"

"_Even if we become a couple, we only have a around 3 months before I turn 18. Then we can't be together until you turn 18 as well_"

"B-but that's 3 years"

"_I know_…"

Neither of them said anything for a few seconds. Then Mei smiled.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" she asked happily.

Cheren smiled slightly and didn't say anything.

"Che-kun?" Mei said.

No answer. Mei put her hand on Cheren's shoulder and shook him lightly.

"Che-kuuun" she said.

"Good night, Mei" Cheren said.

"But-"

"Good night"

"Meanieee" Mei whined.

Cheren chuckled before he petted her on the head.

"We'll talk about that tomorrow" he said.

"…Does that mean yes?"

"I never said yes"

"You never said no either"

"Touché"

"So you say yes?"

"If I say yes, will you fall asleep?"

"Yep"

"Fine"

"_Yaaay~ I have a boyfriend_" Mei whispered cheerfully.

"Go to sleep now"

"Okay"

Silence…

"Che-kun"

Cheren sighed.

"What now?" he asked.

"Promise you'll never become cool"

"Okay, okay…" Cheren mumbled.

He opened his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Mei giggled.

"Good night, Che-kun~"

"But-"

"Good night"

Cheren was quiet for a while before he smiled slightly.

"Night" he said before both of them fell asleep.

* * *

_**Me: Finished!**_

_**Touko: Aww. How cute :3 Right, Touya? ^_^**_

_**Touya: Meh.**_

_**Touko: What do you mean with 'Meh'? ò_ó**_

_**Touya: …Nothing.**_

_**Touko: …. -.- What about you, N? ^^,**_

_**N: I thought it was good. Especially the part where Cheren said Touko is in love with me.**_

_**Kyōhei: Touko is in love with N~**_

_**Touko: Be quiet, kid ò_ó**_

_**Me: A-hem. Thanks to everyone for taking time to read this one-shot. Bye! ^_^**_


End file.
